


The meeting before the meeting

by Loader_Bot



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Blackmail, Emotional Manipulation, Sherlock's Past
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 04:52:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7963165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loader_Bot/pseuds/Loader_Bot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A meeting with C.A.M.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The meeting before the meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there. This is my first time writing fanfic and writing in English. I hope I didn't make too many mistakes, but please point them out so I can improve my writing. I hope you enjoy reading this. Maybe I'll continue the story if people seem to like it.  
> And ignore what CAM thinks, I love the British accent.

He was adorable. The lad didn’t think he had any pressure points, only the ones he would provide for him. Yes, adorable indeed. The drug thing? He didn’t believe it for a second and was almost offended that the Holmes boy would think he was so easy to be fooled. But then again, he wasn’t the one who had to live for weeks in a drugs den just to hope someone more stupid than him would buy it. So no harm done there. Only that it did made him almost lose interest in the detective. He was like a child, yearning to play with the big boys, so eager to slay dragons. Too eager. He wanted his attention. For what? Was he so bored out of his mind, done with the Moriartyfellow, that he wanted to face him instead? Well, good thing there’s lady Smallwood, who came running to the magical Mr. Holmes, returned from the dead, like a little girl running for daddy; otherwise it was a good possibility he never came across the name Magnussen. Said man stirred his whiskey with his damp pinky and licked it, while staring in the distance. All work and no play makes Sherlock a very dull man. And very vulnerable. Maybe it was time to make some suits from the English government sweat. Well, not just a suit. The suit. To remind him to keep his pressure points on a shorter leash.

‘I believe there was a time for you when “alone” actually meant just that.’ Magnussen said while looking with a light frown at the little man who stood next to Mr. Holmes.  
‘I’m sorry, is my presence bothering you?’ said the sidekick named Watson sarcastically. Magnussen smiled. ‘Of course not. The more the merrier, isn’t that what you say?’  
Holmes stood there, looking around with a bored expression on his face.  
‘Would you gentlemen like some tea? Or something stronger perhaps?’  
‘We’re here for our client so if you can skip the niceties-’  
‘-Does he always talk for you, Mr. Holmes?’ Magnussen interrupted. Holmes looked at him stoically. ‘My colleague is right. We’re here for our client.’  
His low voice surprised him. He still looked so boyish, even in that big coat and the little sidekick next to him.  
‘You know, when we put your photo in the newspaper, you and Mr. Watson wore a hat. Looked quite dapper.’  
They remained silent.  
‘What is it you boys want?’ Magnussen sat down in a pristine leather chair and gestured they could also sit down. What they didn’t do.  
‘Our client-’  
‘-Lady Smallwood.‘ Magnussen interrupted.  
‘Yes. Informed-’  
’-Lovely lady.’  
‘Informed-’  
‘-Tasted awful.’  
‘Informed us-’  
‘You sure you don’t want a drink?’ Mr. Holmes looked slightly annoyed now.  
‘Positive. Lady Smallwood informed us that you blackmailed her husband. Is that correct?’  
Magnussen smiled. ‘You know the content of this blackmail material?’  
Sherlock made a gesture, like he was shooing away a fly. ‘An affair.’  
‘That must sound so boring to you. You know the girl was a bit younger than Lord Smallwood?’  
‘That’s no longer your concern, Mr. Magnussen.’  
‘Magnussen chuckled. ‘It never was. Just some useful info. Did you see the girl? What did you think of her?’  
Holmes looked puzzled, but the little sidekick seemed to understand. ‘Stop playing games, Mr. Magnussen.’  
Magnussen chuckled. ‘I’m going to fetch your drink.’ Without looking back he walked to the kitchen. He came back with three glasses and a bottle of whiskey.  
‘Sit down, Mr. Holmes and colleague. Unfortunately business is fifty percent unnecessary niceties. I hope you understand.’  
Holmes smiled, one that didn’t reach his calculating eyes, and sat down. The little man followed his example. ‘You a whiskey man, Mr. Holmes. And colleague?’ he said while pouring the drink in the crystal glasses.  
Holmes said nothing and kept looking at him.  
‘You know, I really like getting to know my business partners before I settle a deal. It makes them more trustworthy in my opinion.’  
‘You’re not the most trustworthy person yourself.’ Snarled the sidekick.  
‘On the contrary. I did what the Lady expected of me with the information I’ve received.’  
‘Which is blackmailing.’ Said the little man.  
‘Which is debatable.’ Magnussen winked at Holmes and gave him his glass.  
Holmes kept observing him and only frowned slightly.  
‘I’ve heard some stories about you. Is it true you can tell everything about a person merely by observing?’  
Holmes gave a single nod.  
‘That’s interesting. A powerful gift I imagine.’  
The detective scoffed.  
Magnussen expressed a sound of amusement. ‘What?’  
‘It’s not a gift.’  
‘Why, would you call it a burden? How sad.’  
‘It’s a skill. A skill anyone can learn.’  
Magnussen looked slightly surprised. ‘Really? So Mr. Watson can do it as well?’  
‘I’m sure he can. He’s already more observant. He said you weren’t trustworthy.’  
The two stooges were both smiling because of the little jest and it made Magnussen almost die from the chuckle he tried to suppress. Too cute.  
‘Can you show me your skill?’  
That made Holmes laugh. ‘Why, don’t you believe your sources?’  
‘Amuse me.’  
His steel eyes flashed rapidly over Magnussen. ‘Perhaps another time.’  
‘Pity. Why did you wanted to meet with me, Mr. Holmes?’  
He looked agitated. Good. ‘I already told you why. Because Lady Smallwood hired us and the finger obviously points at you.’  
Magnussen leaned a bit forward and held his head sideways, like he’s talking to a toddler.  
‘No, I mean what do you hope to accomplish?’  
Holmes leaned back and rested his fingertips against each other. A pose that normally looked strong, but Magnussen knew better why he would do it. He filed ‘personal space’ and raised his glass to his lips.  
‘A happy client.’  
‘And you need my help with that?’  
‘Well, obviously.’  
‘Not exactly.’  
A silence followed, only interrupted by Watson.  
‘Mr. Magnussen, there’s no denying you’re guilty. You even admitted it. So I guess we can leave and let the authorities handle you.’ He stood up. ‘Let’s go, Sherlock.’  
‘I’m sorry, Mr. Watson, but the authorities won’t handle me. I’m a newspaper man who happens to know a story. I won’t be arrested for that, though many wished it worked like that.’ He chuckled.  
‘Blackmailing is a crime.’  
‘But irrelevant in this case.’  
‘Sherlock, there’s no point in talking to him. Let’s just go.’  
‘No.’  
‘Beg your pardon?’ Watson looked dumbstruck. Very amusing.  
Holmes ignored him and kept his icy gaze on Magnussen.  
‘I’ve also heard some interesting stories about you, Mr. Magnussen.’  
‘How flattering.’  
‘I can imagine. It seems Lady Smallwood is not the only one who suffers from the content of your filing room.’  
‘Maybe.’  
‘Oh, my sources are worth more than a “maybe”.’ A short laugh escaped, he couldn’t help it.  
Holmes’ sidekick was still standing there. ‘What’s so funny?’ he frowned.  
Magnussen shook his head. ‘Excuse me, I thought you just said you only wanted a happy client. What is it you want besides a fuzzy warm feeling from doing someone a favour and a pile of money from the nice Lady?’  
Holmes’ eyes narrowed. Impatience. ‘Appledore. I want to visit it.’  
‘Sherlock, what are you-’  
‘-Why?’ interrupted Magnussen.  
‘Curiosity.’  
‘And what makes you think that what you’re so curious about isn’t already here?’  
Holmes rolled his eyes. ‘Please.’  
‘We’re here for lady Smallwood, remember?’ said the little man annoyed.  
‘Well, as you’re aware of, I’m a man of business. What’s it you’re offering in return?’  
‘Name your price.’  
Magnussen pulled on his salesman grin. ‘You can’t possibly offer me anything I want, Mr. Holmes and colleague.’  
‘Great. Then let’s go.’ said Watson.  
Magnussen looked apologetic to Sherlock. ‘Well, you heard him. Bye bye now.’  
Sherlock remained seated. ‘Name your price. I won’t ask again.’  
He really liked that voice. Most British sounded like overpolite pussies.  
‘Sherlock-’  
‘Mr. Holmes, you’ve got a brother who many claim to be the British government. Why does a member of the Parliament turn to his ex-junkie fluke of a brother and not to him? You’re a smart man, why do you think that is?’  
He broke character there, for a moment. His skin became slightly more pale and his fingers twisted angrily. Then Mr. Holmes blinked and the angry demeanor was gone. ‘Isn’t it obvious? My brother doesn’t see you as a threat but as a necessary evil.’  
‘You’re wrong. Actually, it’s because your brother knows when he can’t win. You want my price? It’s twenty pounds and a belt.’  
At first he looked confused until realization dawned on him. His eyes went wide and his lips parted slightly.  
‘Twenty…what does he mean, Sherlock?’  
Sherlock kept staring at him and Magnussen loved this moment. The moment they realize there are no exceptions, everyone’s got a pressure point. He winked.  
‘Sherlock?’  
Holmes swallowed, his Adam’s apple bopping up and down.  
‘I-I have no idea what he’s talking about, John.’


End file.
